Presidential High School
by CoolZebra
Summary: Trump and Hillary fall in love, but in high school. there is vocaloid in later chapters and there isn't a label for political fanfic, so this is the closest I could get. (apologies in advance to those who don't wish to see such trash in the vocaloid label)
1. Chapter 1

Donald Trump was your average highschool jock. He had his crew (Mike Pence, Ted Cruz, Jeb Bush, and a few others), he was 99% sure that the most popular girl in school, Hillary Clinton, had a crush on him, and he was basically top dawg after his dad gave him a small load of a million dollars. This is the love story between Hillary and Trump.

On his was to the lunchroom, he was talking with Cruz, until he felt something hit him. He looked down, and saw that the nerd of the school, Bernie Sanders, was on the floor, readjusting his glasses.

"Watch where you're going, old man!"

"But... I'm not old!"

Trump didn't want to waste his time arguing with someone who A) Didn't play any sports, and B) wasn't Hillary Clinton or any of her friends. So he and his crew just kept walking to lunch.

After sitting down at a table, he starting running his mouth about whatever he didn't like, and all of his friends were listening. In the middle of a rant about how he didn't want the lights on in the cafeteria (they were too bright), Jeb pointed over his shoulder, where Hillary and her friends were sitting only two tables down from him. Even though he wouldn't admit it himself, Trump had a crush on Hillary that not even his closest friends knew about.

"Go talk to her!" Pence told Trump.

"No, that makes me seem like a nerd. You always gotta wait for the ladies to walk up to you instead."

"That's some pretty solid advice!" Cruz replied with. Ted Cruz could never keep a girlfriend for more than a few weeks. They soon got impatient of waiting for Hillary to talk to them, so Trump caught her eye and started waving at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hillary blushed, and started giggling with some of her friends. She walked up to where Trump was sitting, and started talking.

"You know that kid Bernie? He's trying to act all nice to me so I stop having my friends shove him in lockers, but that's _obviously_ not going to happen!" She swooshed her hair, and started tweeting all of this.

"Well, Hillary, with prom coming up and all, I was wondering if you want to go with," Trump flexed his arms "the one and only Trump."

Jeb, Cruz, and Pence started oohing

Hillary blushed bright red. "I- I would never go to prom with you! B-baka... Stop acting like a child!" She flipped her hair one more time, and walked away, with Trump's crew laughing.

"Does that mean she likes me?" Trump asked. Obviously he has never seen anime

"I think so." Pence responded.

After lunch, Trump had his favourite elective, economics. He waved bye to his crew, and started walking. There was one bad thing about having economics this hour. Bernie and his two friends, Jill Stein and Gary Johnson, also were in there. Bernie was always talking about how he wanted to go to college for free, and Trump hated that. He wanted everyone to pay for college. Why? Because if HE payed for college, he could show off how rich he was. And Trump loved throwing all of his money around. When he arrived in class, he sat down and started shooting spitballs at the back of Bernie's head. When the teacher, Mrs. Teacher, noticed, she sent Trump down to the office for detention.

"Ugh, whatever. My dad will sue the school for this!" he said. Instead of going to the office, he hid in the bathroom and started texting Hillary.

A few seconds later, there was a reply.

"Ted told me about something called a tsundere? I think thats how u spell it. Whatever. U r a soondere."

"R u insulting me?! What is a tsundere?"

"sum1 who says they don't like sum1 but they do."

"I dont like u at all!"

"Baka! I would never date u!"


	3. Chapter 3

Trump knew he would have to go to his next class soon, so he left the bathroom, right before the bell rang. He wanted to now ask Hillary to prom, but he didn't know what her next class was. So he wandered the hallway, looking for her, until Ted ran up to him.

"I just asked Katy Perry to prom! She said yes!"

"I hope you'll actually date her for more than a month this time."

"Hey, it's not my fault. The ladies always break up with me!"

"Yeah well, I'm finding Hillary to ask her to prom. You know where she is?"

"She's by the water fountain in the main hallway."

"Thanks!"

Trump rushed to the main hallway, where Hillary was there, talking with her bestest friend, Timina Kane.

He walked up to them, and slicked his hair back. "Hey bae. You know you can't resist me. So why don't you just go to prom with me?"

Timina looked at Hillary, like she wanted her to say yes. Hillary, on the other hand, was blushing.

"Come on, Hillary! You know you want to go to prom with Trump! You're always talking about how handsome and charming he is!"

"AHH DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

It was too late. "I'll be taking that as a yes!" Trump said as he walked away, triumphantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Trump got home from school, he threw all of his stuff on the ground and started texting Jeb

"So I just asked Hillary to prom!"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"SHE SAID YES!"

"AAAAAAAAAA"

"Who are you going with?"

"Lady Gaga, duh"

"Ted is going with Katy Perry"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Who's Pence going with?"

"I think Timina. I'm not sure though"

"Cool. I gotta go now."

"Cya"

Trump went to his contacts list and selected Hillary

"Hey bby. Excited 4 prom?"

"AHHH y did Timina tell you!? Of all people! IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Trump walked up to Hillary before classes started. Ted, Mike, and Jeb all followed him, where they started talking to their prom dates.

"So, Hillary, when are you going to go prom shopping with Trump?" Timina asked "You said you wanted to go this weekend."

"Okay fine... I did say that..."

"Well, it _is_ a Friday today. I'll pick you up after school in my Trump mobile. That way you can see how amazing my car is. But not as amazing as you, bae."

"Whatever!"

Soon, the warning bell rang, and Trump rushed off to class. Nothing else of importance happened that day. He shoved Bernie into lockers, flirted with girls, stole Bernie's lunch money, flirted with more girls, until the day was over.

Trump rushed to his Trump mobile, and was driving to Ted's house. He was also going to bring Ted and Katy to the mall so they could shop as well. When he pulled up, Ted and Katy walked out, hand in hand.

"Hey thanks for picking us up. How far away is Hillary's house?" Ted asked.

"Only a few blocks down, actually." When they arrived at Hillary's house (mansion would be a better word), Hillary walked out looking mad.

"I only agreed to go with you because I need a dress, baka!"

"Whatever, bae. I know whatever dress you buy, you'll look amazing in." When they arrived at the mall, they went their separate ways. Ted and Katy went to some other store, while Trump and Hillary went to her favourite store, Prom Store.

"Ohh how's this dress? Does this make me look fat? Oh no Trump don't pick that green isn't your colour. Let's get matching outfits!"

Trump was starting to regret this. Eventually, Hillary decided on a red dress. Trump decided to wear a tux with a small American flag pin, because he wanted to "make tuxedos great again."


	6. Chapter 6

After Trump arrived back at home, he too out his phone and started reading all of the texts he and Hillary sent each other. He was reminiscing about when Hillary was playing hard-to-get (she still was, though). All was going fine until he saw something he wrote.

"Ted told me about something called a 'tsundere'".

"Ted told me something"

Trump had never known where the word tsundere came from, so he looked it up. He gasped. "T...that's from anime! No... it can't be! Ted must be... a nerd." Trump knew where this was going. He could never be friends with a nerd, he would have to end up shoving Ted into lockers.

"If that's what has to be done, then so be it." He started texting Pence and Jeb, telling them everything.

"I knew something was weird about Ted!" Pence responded

"We need to tell Katy Perry!" Jeb added.

"Ted was one of the closest members of the Trump crew... and he betrayed us, pretending to be cool..." Trump said.

"What will we do?" Pence asked.

"I'll think of something"

The next day at school, Trump was walking with Pence before school started to flirt with some girls. As they were walking along, hey saw Ted talking to Katy.

"Look, there's Ted!" Pence whispered to Trump. They took a detour and walked up to Ted.

"Ah, Ted. Just who I was looking for!" Trump said maliciously.

"Yo, how's it going, Trump?"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you in private for a moment."

"Yeah, okay. What for?"

"Something very important." Trump and Ted walked to an empty hallway, where Trump quickly shoved Ted onto a locker.

"Listen here, Cruz. I know what's up. Don't try and act all cool about it either. That's not gonna slide with me."

"W-what?"

"You know what you did! I couldn't believe that _you_ of all people would betray the crew like that!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"You're a nerd! How else would you know about anime terms without watching anime?"

"B-but I found it on Wikipedia!"

"ONLY NERDS GO ON WIKIPEDIA! I guess if you want to go hang out with Bernie, go ahead. But don't come back to the crew," Trump said as he glared at Ted.

"Because you're fired." He said while shoving him down.


	7. Chapter 7

Trump was furious! His friend, Ted, a nerd! He couldn't stop thinking about it during his classes or lunch. Not even when he was over-flirting with Hillary.

"Ted is a nerd Hillary! I need to build a wall between him and me!"

"No you don't. Anime isn't bad. And, why a wall? I feel like that is a little extreme, Trump."

"A wall is never extreme! It's what I have always wanted in this world!"

"Then go down the hallway, halfway, take a left, and walk into one! If you want one so badly."

"Really? I thought you were on my side, babe!"

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" Hillary walked off.

"Women." Trump said, turning in the opposite direction.

After school, Trump went to the locker where he stuffed Ted. He was still inside of the locker. Trump walked to it and felt like opening it. Then, he realized what he was doing and walked backward.

"Trump? Trump! Let me out! Please!"

"No you anime freak! You can't come out until you forget about anime!"

"How can I forget about anime?! I've watched it my whole life! You can't take away my childhood!"

"When I become president someday, I will move you to Japan so you can be in anime-heaven!"

"Really? Then what?"

"Then, I'll build a wall so you anime freaks can stay in anime-heaven! Simple." Trump said as he walked away.

"Hello? He left...dang it."

When Trump arrived at home, he had bigger things to worry about than Ted being in a locker. What Hillary said to him...

"Don't call me babe!" Was she starting to have feelings for Ted? No, that couldn't be it... could it? Trump decided that the only rational thing to do was to text Hillary

"Bby! r we still 2gethr 4evr?" Hillary quickly responded.

"b quiet! ur a jerk and i dont know y ppl hang out w/ u!"

"But... we're going 2 prom 2gethr!"

"Well, h8 2 break it 2 u, but I'm going w/ the NEW most popular jock in school, Marco Rubio!" Trump gasped. Marco was the new kid in school that moved in the day before. Trump couldn't already be facing competition, but Marco already had a few jocks with him, such as Ben Carson.

"U couldnt! wut about ur prom dress?"

"Oh, I'm still wearing that with Marco."

"you monster!" Hillary was just doing her nails when Trump sent that. When she read it, she flung her nail polish into the air by accident, landing all over her dress. She took a picture of the nail polish and sent it to Trump.

"Look what you made me do."

"Babe, orange doesn't look good with that dress."

"Babe? BABE?! That's it! I'm breaking up with you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Trump was devastated after Hillary broke up with him. This was all Ted's fault! If he hadn't became a nerd, Trump would still be with Hillary. He sighed and decided to text Jeb and Mike.

"Hey, don't worry Trump. I heard there's a new girl moving to school tomorrow. Maybe she's really pretty"

"Yeah, I heard she's really good at singing too."

"She better not be a nerd who joins the music classes."

Trump went to bed, and was thinking about what the new girl would look like. Maybe she would look like Hillary, but even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

The next day, Pence was right. There was a girl standing at the front of the class. She had long pink hair, and a brown and gold dress. All of the boys were staring at her, as she was very pretty.

"Okay class please be quiet! We have a new student here today. Here is Megurine Luka!"

"Here Luka you can have that seat next to Trump over there. The orange guy."

As Luka walked down the areas between desks, the boy's heads turned all looking at her. Trump smiled smugly at Pence and Jeb. They thought that he was the luckiest kid in the school to sit next to her. Even Ted who was sitting in the corner was staring at Trump.

"oKaY cLaSs TiMe FoR bReAk!" Mrs. Teacher said

Luka turned toward Trump. "Hello, um... Trump." Trump flexed his arms.

"Hey baby. How's it doin'?" Trump said, flexing his arms. Again.

Oh I'm doing fine, how about you?" Trump noticed that Luka didn't care much for him. But Trump wanted a new girlfriend, so he would have to try.  
"So what'd you do over the weekend?"

"Oh I mostly just moved into my new house." Luka responded. She sounded somewhat bored and had a distant look on her face. Trump knew he would have to start making up fake things he did over the weekend to make Luka more interested.  
"Well I went to the gym and lifted 100 pounds. After that, I went with my friends to the mall to try to get girlfriends. I got 7 girl's numbers."  
"Hm. Cool." After that, Luka got up and started walking around, talking to people. Trump was astonished. His charms always worked on girls. Always! Maybe he spent too much time talking about himself and not enough time flirting. Yeah, that must have been the problem. He looked around for Luka, and saw that she was talking with Ted.  
"...and then I tell the birdwatcher 'Well, TOUCAN play at that game!'" Ted laughed. Luka started laughing at Ted's horrible puns.  
"Oh, Ted, you're killing me! Tell me more puns!"  
p data-p-id="a9aa65f2377393f3b62ff0d36d9a30c6"After seeing this, Trump was furious. He emwould/em have gone over and punched Ted in the face, but his winning temperament kept him from doing so. Instead, he went over to where Pence and Jeb were sitting and whispered to them,/p  
p data-p-id="931aac9067c82ee699cfb9d54533a655""Operation Ted in beginning to go underway. We need to prevent Luka from dating Ted no matter what."/p


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days at school, rumors about Ted were spreading. Rumors such as "Oh Trump told me that Ted has a body pillow" "I heard that Ted called Trump a Trumpet-Butt" "Ted is just a creep in general"

One day, Trump saw Ted and Luka walking in the hall, holding hands. "Hey Ted! Is that your new girlfriend? Man, she must have low standards to be dating you and not me." He then whispered to Luka "Here's my number, call me sometime." Meanwhile, Hillary was watching with her friends what Trump had done.

"Hillary, don't worry, he's just trying to make you jealous!" Timina said.

"But... but I thought we had something!"

"Gurl, I'm just going to be honest and say that _you_ dumped him, _you_ should get back together with him." Lady Gaga said.

"I think you're right, but how? How will I make him jealous?"

"Well... Prom's coming up in a while, we'll have everyone vote for you and Marco Rubio for prom king and queen!" Lady Gaga suggested.

"Oh, I forgot that Marco was still dating me. I'm going to have to get clingy with him to catch Trump's attention."

"Even better, Trump's never going to win prom king. He has no one to go with!" Katy pointed out

"Yeah, just look at him trying to get Luka's attention. She _hates_ him!" Timina added

"Maybe he'll start dating Melania though." Hillary said

"Ugh, her? Remember back in middle school when she tried to hang out with us? And look at her now, she's trying to make us feel bad by making her OWN group of friends. She's starting to get more and more popularity every day." Lady Gaga replied

"I swear, if Trump somehow wins prom king by going with Melania, I'll barf." Katy said.

"I guess all of you are right. From now on, I'll try to make Trump jealous with Marco!" Hillary concluded. Suddenly, the bell rang, and they all had to get to class.

Later in class, they had free time, so Hillary walked up to Trump.

"Man, my new boyfriend Marco sure is cute!" Hillary said

"Oh, now is he?" Trump replied. He looked back at Ted and Luka, chatting away. He glared at Ted.

"Oh, I hope you're okay with me talking about the strongest, cutest, most handsome boy in our school. Whoops, I forgot to mention his name. It's Marco Rubio. Did I already say that?"

Trump was starting to get annoyed, so he called upon his crew to make Hillary jealous as well. While they walked over, Trump started talking about how hot the girls at this school were.

"Man, Luka is smokin! And Melania, she's just... wow..." Trump suddenly remembered he was trying to get Hillary back.

"But none of those girls compare you to, babe." He leaned closer, as if trying to kiss her, but his crew arrived at the scene then.

"Hey Hillary, did you know that Trump is dating Luka? Yeah, Luka's just playing hard to get, though." Jeb told her.

"Yeah, he's somehow also dating Melania, too!" Mike said.

"You must get all the girls attracted to you... like a magnet." Hillary said. She suddenly blushed.

" _OHNO I JUST REVEALED I STILL HAD FEELINGS FOR TRUMP!"_ Hillary thought. Trump's crew started whistling.

"wew, looks like it's not over yet!" Jeb whistled. Trump looked mad, however, because he felt betrayed that Hillary got so mad so easily but still loved him

"Oh, it's over." Trump said as he walked over to Luka


	10. Chapter 10

Trump started walking over to Luka, but saw that she was talking to Ted. He shoved Ted out of the way and started talking to Luka.

"Hey bby, why are you always hanging out with Ted? You know you like me better. Ted is a nerd, and you're too gorgeous for him." He flirted. Luka glared at Trump and helped Ted up off the ground.

"Well, first of all, Ted is nice, and you're a butt; second of all, Ted and I talk about many different things, while you only want to talk about how hot the girls in this school are. Basically, you're just an all-around Trumped Butt!" Luka exclaimed.

Everyone in the class stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Ted, Luka, and Trump. They had never heard Luka say more than a few words at once, but more importantly, they were surprised at what she did say.

"You just don't call Trump that..." Someone in the back of the class whispered.

Trump became red. "Well at least I'm not an anime freak!" He snarled, noting Luka's larger than normal eyes and her technicolour hair. He stormed away from the two and walked back to where Hillary and his crew were standing.

When he arrived, he took hold of Hillary's hands and gazed into her sparkling eyes. "Baby, you know I would never hurt you on purpose. Please, come back to me!"

"I- I forgave you long ago, but I was too nervous to say... You're the bees to my knees, McChicken to my Chan... the love of my life..." After finishing her sentence, they both leaned in closer, heartbeats synchronized, their eyes alight with love and passion.

"I love you, bby." Hillary said, right before Trump pulled her in closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, until suddenly their lips connected.

Only a quarter of a second passed until Hillary fell to the ground.

"Huh? What was that?" She looked up and saw Melania with Trump. Melania had shoved Hillary out of the way to kiss Trump herself! And Trump didn't seem to notice at all! Tears started forming in her eyes because of how Trump couldn't even tell the difference between her and Melania.

"I am going to sabotage Trump so much..." she thought to herself, until she saw a hand outstretched for her. She looked up and saw Lady Gaga, who helped her back up.

"We are BFFL, gurl." Lady told her. Hillary looked back at Trump and Melania. As they started to pull apart, Trump opened his eyes and saw Melania standing there with a wicked grin spread across her face.

"M-melania?! What...? When...?" Trump sputtered like a dying Putt-Putt. "I mean, it's not like you were bad or anything..." he said deeply.

"Are you going to prom? You should go with me!" Melania said excitedly.

"But... I'm already going with Hillary," Trump answered. Then, looking at how she was even hotter than Hillary, "Nevermind, I'm going with you all the way!" Trump looked to his crew, who had faces of surprise. He walked over to them and pulled them into a remote corner where Gary Johnson, Jill Stein and Bernie Sanders were talking about parabolas.

"Outta my way, nerds!" He said as he shoved them aside.

"Alright, my plan is to run for prom king and queen with Hillary, but on all of the 'vote for me' posters, I'll write Melania's name, and then make Hillary jealous. When prom comes around, I'll ditch Melania and when we're elected preside- I mean prom king and queen, she'll love me forever!" He explained.

"That's genius!" Mike said.

"You're sure it will work, though?" Jeb asked.

"100% sure. And now, I'm going to fill out me and Hillary's names for president."


	11. Chapter 11

Trump walked out of the classroom, humming the Seinfeld theme, unaware of the drama and chaos erupting behind him.

"I- I can't believe..." Hillary said between sobs. Her tear-soaked face glared up at Melania, who was looking at herself in a pocket mirror.

"Oh stop crying you baby!" Melania said. Right after she finished saying this, Katy smacked her across the face. Jeb quickly rushed to Katy's side and pulled her away. Everyone was shouting or crying or whatever, except for Luka, Ted, Bernie, Gary, and Jill, who were all just staring in amazement at what was happening.

Then Hillary turned around and said to Luka "This is all your fault!" Luka's already huge anime eyes somehow turned even larger.

"B-but why me? What have I done?" Luka asked.

"If you hadn't moved here, Trump would've never fallen for you, and then I wouldn't have had to fake break up with him, which gave Melania an opening!" Hillary stated.

"I never even wanted Trump to fall in love with me!" Luka responded.

"Then I guess I'll just go to prom with your 'senpai', Ted Cruz!"

"S-shut up, baka! I don't even like Ted!" Luka blushed. Hillary grabbed Ted by the arm and whisked him away into the hall.

Luka just stood there, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Out in the hallway, Hillary and Ted looked deeply into each others eyes. "Hillary what are you doing I don't even-" Ted tried to say, but he was cut off.

"I think it's time for a Ted talk..." Hillary said.

"Ahhh I don't like where this is going!" Ted thought to himself. "But then again, I've never been kissed by someone other than my Hatsune Miku body pillow..." Hillary led him into a close-by janitor's closet.

"Hillary I highly object-" but he was cut off yet again as Hillary kissed him on the lips.

Later, Trump got back from signing the forms. As he was walking down the hall, he heard strange noises coming from the closet, but he paid no attention. When he arrived back in class, he placed his arms on the shoulders of Luka and Melania.

"I remember in 5th grade, not knowing what anime was, and Ted showed me an episode of OHSHC. I like that harem idea. Let's start a harem." He said smoothly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BOB ROSS?! OF COURSE NOT!" Luka yelled as she slapped Trump's hand away.

"Ooh, I like that idea." Melania said.

"And maybe we can get Hillary to join too, if she isn't already too busy with other people..." Trump smirked.

A few minutes later, Hillary and Ted walked back into the classroom. Ted was breathing heavily and his hair was disheveled. Trump saw Hillary and strutted over to her.

"Hey bby, you know what would be a good idea?" he asked her.

"W-what?" Trump leaned in closer and whispered in her ear:

"We should start a harem." Hillary's already red face grew even redder.

"With who?" Hillary asked sheepishly.

"Melania, and if we're lucky... Luka as well."

"I... I'll think about it..." Hillary stuttered. Meanwhile, Ted walked over to Luka.

"Ted! What happened to you?!" Luka asked. "Did Hillary make out with you?!"

"I think she did a little more than that..." Ted replied. He blushed at the memory.  
Luka was about to say something, but then Trump walked over.

"I asked you about our harem idea... why don't you change your mind?" he asked.

"Because you're a Trumpet-butt! And a creep!" Luka said

"But wouldn't this be new and exciting? Or have you already had a one-person harem with Ted?" he said into her ear.

"Go find someone else,

Harem's aren't even my thing...

Baka...

Ted and I aren't even dating...

Probably because you keep Trumpet-Butting in." Luka said.

"We'll see about that soon enough..." Trump said. He then handed Luka and Ted an envelope. When they opened it, they found out that it was in invitation to Trump's after-prom party.

"Why would you give this to us?" Ted asked.

"Because I feel so bad for you two that I invited you out of pity."


	12. Chapter 12

As the days continued on, prom grew closer. Girls were getting all of their manicures and facials, and boys were buying the most expensive tuxes and renting limos.

However, excitement wasn't the only thing growing in the school. Ted's love for Luka had multiplied over the past few days, and it was only getting stronger. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Luka that made him so madly in love, though.

Unfortunately, Hillary and her friends kept picking on Luka the whole week after Melania and Trump's kiss. Ted was starting to get fed up with them, but he didn't know what to do.

When Ted got home from school, he went straight into his room and started talking with his Mikuru Asahina body pillow.

"I don't know what to do, Mikuru. I wish I was part of the SOS Brigade with you, so I wouldn't be apart of all this drama..." He sighed.

"Wait a second, I've got it!" Ted smirked. "I'll just ask her out! But what if she says no?"

The next day at school, Trump managed to persuade Hillary, Katy, Timina, and Lady to join his harem.

"Man, I'm just scoring with the ladies!" Trump exclaimed to his friends at lunchtime.

"Oh, I wish we could get our own harems..." Mike said, daydreaming about it.

"Well... when Ted the Traitor showed me OHSHC, they have multiple guys in their harem... why don't you guys join me? Maybe you could get more girls to join..." Trump replied.

"That's a great idea! We'll go ask some!" Jeb said. As Trump, Jeb, and Mike went around asking the most popular girls (who Trump knew had crushes on him) to join his harem, Bernie, Jill, Ted, Gary, and Luka were all just eating their lunch peacefully.

Everything was fine until Gary asked Ted who he was going to prom with.

"Oh... um... well Hillary forced me to go with her..." Ted blushed as he remembered the janitor's closet.

"Interesting. I'm going with Kate Prusack. We met at a bike race... Oh, and also Bernie's going with Jill!" Gary said. Jill smiled sheepishly, she was very shy.

"Hey, I thought you were going with Luka. Why not?" Bernie asked. Luka and Ted blushed.

"Well... um... ah..." Luka stammered. Ted couldn't stand it anymore. After all of his talks with Mikuru Asahina, he finally decided it was time.

"Well... I d-don't even want t-to go with Hillary..." Ted stuttered "D-do you... um... do you t-think that wecouldgotogether?"

Ted looked down at his lunch, awaiting Luka's response. The rest of the table held their breath, waiting in anticipation.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Luka sighed. "it's because I don't want Hillary to bother me anymore. If she found out that I was going with you, she would probably kill me. I wish I could go with you..."

"Oh... Well, I mean that's okay... Maybe we could secretly go together?" Ted suggested

"No, Hillary would find out... She has spies everywhere, looking for the tiniest bits of gossip" Bernie spoke up. "It wouldn't be possible."

"I guess I'll go alone then. Maybe next year we'll have better luck." For the nest minute or so, their table sat in silence.

"Hey Ted! How's it going?" Hillary, Katy, Lady, and Timina appeared behind him. "So we're still going to prom together, right?I'm so excited, I have my outfit all picked out!" Hillary smiled until she noticed Luka sitting there, looking calm but furious on the inside.

"Oh, look. It's Luka. Fancy seeing you here. Say, were you invited to Trump's after-prom party?" Hillary asked.

"Why yes, I was. I'll be waiting for Ted to arrive there, because I am good friends with him and I care about him." Luka replied, remembering how Hillary was dating Ted only to make her jealous.

"Whatever. Don't get any ideas. Ted is _mine_." Hillary said as she stormed off with her group.

Meanwhile, Trump and his crew were out in the hallway, talking about hot girls. "If only Luka would join my harem..." Trump sighed to his crew.

"Hey, don't worry. We're too good for that anime trash." Mike said.

"But I don't care if she's anime trash! I just want her-" Trump cut himself off before he could finish that sentence. He suddenly noticed Sarah Palin walking down the hall. Trump and Sarah used to date in 6th grade. Trump walked over to her and stopped her.

"Remember when we dated, Sarah?" Trump whispered into her ear. "Well, I'm starting a harem. Care to join?" Sarah's face grew red with excitement.

"Why afcourse! Ah'd love to join your harehm!" Sarah said in her Alaskan accent

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Trump whispered as he walked back to his crew. "Well, since tomorrow is prom, I figured I could pick up a few more members for the harem." He explained to them.

"Wait, tomorrow's prom?! I thought it was next week!" Jeb exclaimed.

"Oh, it sure is tomorrow. And so is my after-prom party." Trump replied.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, it was prom. Everyone was buzzing around, and no one could focus in class (except for Bernie, of course)

"Alright guys, I think I've got enough people who are going to vote for me and 'Melania' tonight! I can't believe this plan worked!" Trump said to Mike and Jeb while walking to their first class.

"Of course it worked, Trump! You're a genius!" Jeb grinned "And just think of how many girls will be at your after-prom party tonight!"

"To be honest, I hope Ted and Luka come. I have a surprise for them." Trump said maliciously.

Not everyone was happy, though. Hillary spent the previous night texting Lady, Timina, and Katy about how much she hated having to go with Ted. She blamed this whole fiasco on Luka. Meanwhile, Luka was ranting to her old friends about how this was all Melania's fault because she made Hillary jealous.

Soon, the day was over. While Trump and his crew were walking down the halls after school, they spotted Ted. Mike rushed over and shoved Ted's books out of his hands. "Hey nerd." Trump smirked

"Uh... hey, Trump..." Ted muttered.

"Don't pull that 'hey Trump' attitude with me. You suddenly think you're such a big shot because you're going to prom with Hillary? Well listen here, nerd. I'm the only one Hillary has room in her heart for. This high school ain't big enough for _two_ people in love with Hillary." Trump snarled at Ted.

"But Trump! Hillary is a jerk! I don't know how people can fall in love with her!" Ted said, but he quickly realized he said the wrong thing.

"You insult my girl one more time, and you'll get it, you nosebleed!" Trump said, suddenly picking up an accent. They started to walk away, but quickly turned around and shoved Ted into another locker, just for good measure.

"G-guys? Come back!" Ted yelled from inside the locker. He sighed and sat down, realizing that he wouldn't be able to go to Trump's after-prom party with Luka. He started pounding on the door, waiting for someone to come by and free him. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the door flung open, revealing Bernie with a large rock in his hand.

"Oh, Bernie! Thank you so much!" Ted exclaimed. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well I heard the pounding, and I knew it was you, so I ran outside and grabbed a rock, and then threw it at the locker. Now you're free to go to prom." Bernie explained.

"Bernie, there's no way I can express my gratitude right now. But I have to get home and prepare for prom. Cya later!" Ted said as he ran away for home.

When Trump arrived back at his mansion, he told his butlers to prepare his limo for tonight while he got dressed. He then realized that he had around 2 hours to kill, but he wasn't sure how to spent them. Trump started texting Mike and Jeb asking them what to do.

"You should start thinking of how you're going to get your harem going." Jeb suggested.

"I think what I'll do is have all of the members gather in my largest bedroom while we wait for Hillary to arrive. I told her that she'll have to come a bit later so I can prepare a surprise for her. Then... we wait for Ted and Luka to arrive." Trump texted.

He glanced at his clock. Only 30 minutes had passed. Soon an hour had passed. Eventually, it was almost time. He hopped into his limo and paid the driver a small loan of a million dollars.

When he arrived at Melania's mansion, he knocked on the door. There she was, smiling in her mint green prom dress. Trump knew he was going to break this girl's heart, but what could he do? Sure, he was infatuated with her and Luka, but he was, like, 85% sure his heart belonged to Hillary. Trump led Melania to the limo, where she started chatting away about how her dress cost her $500,000 and how her shoes had small diamonds in the heels. Trump couldn't care less.

Finally, they arrived at the venue where their prom was. Trump and Melania entered the building, where they were greeted by music blaring and dancers flinging themselves about. Trump quickly spotted Hillary talking with her friends, glancing at Ted every once in a while. He walked over to where she was and placed his arms around her shoulder.

"Funny seeing you here, Hillary. Where's Ted Bruise?" Trump asked her.

"Oh... um... Trump! W-well he's over that way... talking with Bernie and Gary." Hillary responded

"That was a rhetorical question. I don't care about Ted." Trump leaned in closer "I only care about you." Hillary blushed and smacked Trump away.

"Shutupyouidiot! If I wanted to go with you... I would have asked..." Hillary looked down at her shoes.

"Well why didn't you? You didn't want to be trumped by my love?" He asked. Trump and Hillary's conversation was interrupted by Melania clearing her throat.

"Come on, Trump, let's go dance!" Melania said, glaring at Hillary. Melania dragged Trump onto the dancefloor, as a slow song started to play. Trump halfheartedly danced with her, waiting for another opening to see Hillary again.

"Hey, Trumpikins, I'm going to go get some punch. Do you want some?" Melania asked.

"Oh, no thank you." Trump replied, realizing he could now visit Hillary. He walked over to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Hillary blushed but took his hand anyway. They started dancing together. Ted, who was just talking to Luka, saw Hillary dancing with Trump and looked relieved.

Suddenly, the music cut off. "Okay, we now are going to announce prom king and queen. For prom king we have Donald Trump... And for prom queen... Hillary Clinton!" Hillary stopped dancing and looked at Trump.

Everything happened at the same time. Trump rushed over and kissed Hillary. "I love you, bby." He muttered into her ear. Melania was standing there, her face pale. Ted and Luka rushed over to each other.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" Luka asked.

"Uh... Y-yeah!" Ted said sheepishly.

Trump and Hillary's makeout session was interrupted by Melania clearing her throat. "Um... Trump... I hate to ask this... but _why is Hillary prom queen and not me_?" Her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Because I always loved Hillary! She... She made this high school great again!" Trump said. Suddenly, an eagle crashed through the window, and an American flag appeared behind him.

Melania took a step back. "You... you tricked me! You Trumpet butt!" She spat tearfully.

"I tricked you because you were a butt to Hillary." Trump said, turning around to kiss Hillary one more time. At this point, Melania stormed out of the venue.

Nothing else eventful happened for the rest of the prom. Soon, it was time for Trump's after-prom party.


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving prom, Trump walked over to his limo with Hillary holding his hand. They promptly left for his after-prom party. While driving away, they noticed Ted and Luka walking together. Hillary was still kind of mad at Luka for the whole Trump thing, but she didn't care. Hillary only wanted to be with Trump.

"Hey, Hillary! It's Luka and Ted! Man, you won't believe the surprise I have for them!" Trump said to Hillary.

"W-what is it?" Hillary asked.

"I made a body pillow of Luka to give to Ted." Trump smirked.

"Oh my Bob Ross... Wait... how did you get the picture of Luka?" Hillary sounded concerned.

"Google images is a great thing." Trump said as he glanced at Hillary.

"Oh... Trump. You're so devoted to everything you do!" Hillary gushed.

"Ha, I know." Soon, they pulled up to Trump's mansion. There were a few people waiting outside for Trump to arrive. As Trump unlocked the doors, everyone flooded in, and music started blaring through speakers.

Trump stood on top of his leather couch. "Alright everyone. If I told any of you ladies to become a part of my harem... well follow me..." He said as a group of girls followed him with dreamy looks on their faces.

Trump turned towards Mike. "When Ted and Luka arrive, I want you to get me. I'll be in my other living room." Trump led the girls to his other living room.

Not too long after this, Ted and Luka arrived at the party. When Mike saw them, he navigated around the dancers and found Trump's other bedroom. "Hey, uh, they're here." He said to Trump.

"Perfect. Let me grab their present..." He said. He grabbed a large pillow and walked out of the room. He soon located Ted and Luka standing near the corner, quietly talking.

"Ted! Luka! So glad you could make it! In fact, I even have a special present for you two..." Trump said. "Both of you, close your eyes..." He placed the pillow in Ted's hands. "Okay, open them now."

Ted and Luka opened their eyes. Ted looked down at the pillow, then back at Luka, then shuddered and flung the pillow at Trump. Luka's face was whiter than snow. Trump just smiled and walked back to his other living room.

"I need holy water..." Luka stammered before falling down and cutting her finger on a broken bottle. Luka looked down at her finger. "Oh... I'm bleeding..."

"Uh... let's go find a bathroom and get a band aid..." Ted replied, not knowing what to do. Luka shuffled around, with ted following close behind. They opened any door they saw, but most of them were closets with people making out.

They wandered upstairs. "I think this one is the bathroom..." Luka said as she opened the door. It was not the bathroom. It was Trump's other living room. They walked in on his harem.

"Oh, Trump, why can't I have you?"

"You're so rich!"

"Hillary is so lucky!"

"Oh... do that again."

"TRUMP I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE BABIES AND STAY MARRIED UNTIL THE DAY I DIE."

Ted and Luka stood there, in shock.

"Oh, look! It's Ted and Luka, everyone!" Trump said. He pushed some people off of him and walked over to the two.

"Jeepers Peepers Trump. What was with that body pillow?" Ted said.

"You didn't like it? I thought it was perfect for you two!" Noticing Luka was still there, he wrapped his arm around her. "You know, it's not too late to join the harem. Are you going to make me use the body pillow?" Trump asked.

"Get away you nasty!" Luka said. "I don't want to be part of your harem! You're like Len!"

"Y-yeah! And for the body pillow, I'm going to burn it!" Ted added.

Trump shrugged. "Your loss. I'm going back to my harem. I don't like to keep them waiting, you know." He said as he walked back to the room.

Ted and Luka looked at each other.

"Hey, you should meet my friends. We all live in the same house." Luka said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ted said as he and Luka walked out of Trump's mansion.

The End.


End file.
